


crooked halos & angelic horns

by siegstolfo



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Male Character, rated T because lawless and licht are. yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siegstolfo/pseuds/siegstolfo
Summary: ...They are, because if there’s anything that’s keeping Hyde from curling up from the world and hiding until they die, there’s like three things.1) The ever-evolving world of the stage!2) Self-flattery, because if no one’s gonna like you, you might as well pretend to like yourself, right?3) …Well, they didn’t exactly know the third reason, but surely it’s-The bathroom door slammed open, perhaps it may be Licht constantly bringing them to near-death.(A collection of moments between the Servamp of Greed and their Heaven-sent Angel of an eve.)





	crooked halos & angelic horns

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY nothing like barging into the fandom 2 years late with a fic huh  
> to get this out of the way, Hyde in this is nonbinary, therefore, I'm using they/them pronouns whenever I refer to them. Also Licht is trans! :D if you have a problem with any of these then you probably should get off of this fic
> 
> this is just 2000 words of my gay little heart going wild. hopefully you'd enjoy and if you don't thats okay

Sent down from the heavens, their eve descended onto this dull, boring world. Living a life filled with selfish humans, possibly some bloodthirsty vampires in passing- the angel intends to bring some light into the world with music.

They first meet- no, see, rather- their future eve at a recital of his. Their current eve, a fair and pretty actress, who took on the contract with the promise of becoming famous, is less interested in his piano playing and more interested in _them_ , trying to slip a hand through gaps of their button up-

They swat their hand away. Such activities aren’t welcomed in the world of art- far less welcomed in their world, to be completely honest.

They enamored by the way the man plays the piano, with the grace and precision that only messengers chosen by god could have-

Simply angelic. They _must_ have him.

… Sure, they already have a beautiful woman wrapped around their finger. A girl who’d bend to any of their whims as long as she becomes famous- a girl who _loves_ the attention. But, the more they watch the man on the piano, the less attention they pay to her.

As the Servamp of Greed, they acknowledge that they can’t always get what they want. They’d have to make a choice between the girl or the man-

And their choice is already made.

(When they kill the actress- who looked absolutely _horrendous_ begging for her life, pity- they are sure to make it look like a freak accident).

* * *

 

Not only does the man have the graceful actions of an angel, he also believes that he _is_ an angel.

...Well, they’ve certainly picked a real winner.

The angel- whose name they learned, turns out to be _Licht Jekylland Todoroki_ , 18 years old, hailing from Austria- gives them the name of _Hyde_ , after discovering them as a lost hedgehog on the streets of some town.

(They vaguely remember a popular novel that had one of the characters named Hyde- apparently had themes of good and evil. Fitting.)

They enjoy the pampering from Licht, although it’s a struggle to keep composure when Licht says some of the most ridiculous and delusional things they could ever hear.

Yeah, they’ll surely be walking together on _clouds_ , alright.

Licht turns his back on them for a few seconds to talk to his manager- his name was Kranz, Hyde remembers. They decide that they might as well reveal themselves now!

...Licht’s reaction was not anticipated.

Licht’s absolutely _pissed off_ , his weapon turns out to be his boots, which unfortunately catches them off guard for enough time for Licht to try and _bash their head in with his feet_. A chair ends up being sacrificed by being flung through the window, and they’re fortunately saved in the nick of time when Kranz knocks on the door, just as Licht is dangling them off of the balcony.

...Even then, Kranz looks equally as pissed as Licht is (perhaps even more, considering the both of them absolutely wrecked the hotel room) and perhaps he was briefly considering to let Hyde fall off of the balcony, if it wasn’t for the fact that Guil was behind him.

(Guil _did_ let Hyde know of how pissed he was after his master just wanders off like an _asshole,_ without telling him.)

* * *

 

And so, begins their new life of traveling with their new eve. Licht has caught their attention many times beforehand, but on their travels together, Hyde learns _much_ more about their angelic eve, whether Licht wants them too or not.

“Lichtan,” they whine out one night, due to their eve spending far too much time in the bathroom. They roll off of the bed, and drag themself to open up the door to the bathroom- sure, Licht could kill them for barging in, but, if Licht ended up lying in the bathroom bleeding to death, Hyde expects to get thanks in response, _dammit-_

What they stumble upon isn’t want they expect at all.

Licht is partially shirtless in the bathroom, wrestling to pull _something_ over his chest. Some sort of tank top maybe? But, it looks like it’s cut way too short to be-

…

…

...Oh!

It’s a chest binder. That makes far much more sense, they think, after all, they don’t plan on expecting Licht to wear more revealing things, as _disappointed_ as it makes them-

“Shit rat.”

...They weren’t supposed to know, huh.

“Sorry, Lichtan!” They say before promptly slamming the door, and making a break for the bed before Licht runs after them to rip their eyes out. _“The likes of you shouldn’t even be granted to look at me in the first place! Perish, demon-”_ he’d probably say, because this is _Licht_ , an overdramatic and bloodthirsty angel who ended up making a contract with a down to Earth _(Licht doesn’t realize they can be understanding too, hmph!)_ and… less(?) bloodthirsty demon.

One _could_ say that Hyde is just flattering themself.

...They are, because if there’s _anything_ that’s keeping Hyde from curling up from the world and hiding until they die, there’s like three things.

  1. The ever-evolving world of the stage!
  2. Self-flattery, because if no one’s gonna like you, you might as well pretend to like yourself, right?
  3. …



Well, they didn’t exactly know the third reason, but surely it’s-

The bathroom door slammed open, _perhaps it may be Licht constantly bringing them to near-death._

Licht struts towards where the beds are, and Hyde _really_ wishes they opted to run down the hall to a vending machine or something, because there’s only one emotion that can be read on Licht’s face.

_I’m going to tear you to shreds._

“B-Before you kill me, L-Lichtan!” Hyde manages to muster out- god, how pathetic are they, begging for their life to spared by some human- waving their hands all about. “I-I was getting worried about how long you were taking in there!”

“Demons have _no_ capability of worrying for others,” Licht replies coolly, black boots beginning to glow with a purple hue. “I would have came out of the bathroom in due time, you had nothing to “worry” about.”

“Well, okay, sure, but _just_ for your attitude, next time I need to use the restroom and you’re in there, _I’m not knocking-_ ”

“Like _HELL_ you are, demon! I’m not letting you see my body again-!”

“What are _YOU_ getting all shy for?! It’s just your body, it’s nothing special-!”

Licht froze. Hyde froze.

_Did I say something wrong?_ Hyde briefly went through the many apologies they could give to _possibly_ appease Licht. _Sorry for looking at your body, sorry for saying it isn’t special, your bony hips are pretty nice to look at- no that’s just weird to say, Hyde, why were you even LOOKING THERE, HUH-_

“You think that my body is...normal…?” Licht says slowly, crossing his arms over his chest. Hyde sits up on the bed, giving a smirk. So, that’s what he’s worried about…?

“The most normal one I’ve seen,” Hyde replies, and the boot to the head they get from Licht is _kinda_ worth it.

* * *

 

“Demon!”

They catch Licht by the ankle, yanking him down to crash upon the floor on top of them. Same attacks and routines allow Hyde to catch Licht off-guard sometimes, and lucky day, today happens to be one of those times! Licht’s body crashing on top of theirs, but it doesn’t hurt, when you’ve lived for thousands of years, you’ve been through much worse pain.

Hyde cackles, grabbing Licht by the shoulders and thumbing at the collar of his hoodie, trying to push it away to show just a big more skin and then-

Bingo.

Hyde sunk their fangs just above Licht’s collarbone, blood flowing steadily from 2 tiny holes. Licht grunts, obviously not liking this, and goes to try kick Hyde in gut, but Hyde grabs onto him tighter. The vampire pressed kisses around where they bit Licht, while licking and sucking at his blood.

It was pure, kind of like how he believed he was.

(It makes Hyde laugh, because they absolutely know Licht is the farthest thing from pure, that sadistic ethereal angel.)

Licht does get his knee into Hyde’s stomach, and it knocks the air out of them. Hyde _absolutely_ wants to curl in on themself and wallow in their own pain, but Licht keeps them pinned.

“There’s more pain then where that’s from, _demon.”_

Hyde gives a shit-eating grin in response.

“I’d like to see you try, _Angel-cakes.”_

(Licht, absolutely, tries his best. And succeeds for that night.)

* * *

 

They think back to the days with Ophelia, and their chest aches.

Her warm smile, her impossible yet believable dreams, the way she held them close for the last time, her final words before she-

Before she…

“I’m sorry. Thank you. I love you, Lawless. My **Romeo**.”

~~What’s in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.~~

* * *

 

Perhaps they’re afraid of losing Licht. Losing Licht would be like losing themself.

They’ve come to terms with this after the fact that the threat of Tsubaki was gone. When Tsubaki dared to strip them of the name tag Licht had, so graciously, made for them. Trying to take away the identity that Licht _bothered_ to make for them.

They felt torn.

For days after, Hyde just played with the two pieces. “Hy” and “de” were two broken sounds, but to put them together, they could create something that sounded _right_ to them.

Kranz offers the idea of perhaps gluing the pieces back together, but Hyde shoots it down immediately. They know they would still see the crack of where it was sliced, of where it was torn apart and how it could strip Hyde of any-

Any…

Any identity. Any identity, again.

“I’ll just make a new one.” Licht says, while Hyde isn’t looking. There’s a “you” that’s missing in Licht’s sentence, but it goes unsaid. Hyde continues to stare at the pieces, however, not even bothering to answer Licht. They hear a huff and then feel a punch to the gut.

“Lichtan!” Hyde wheezes, and _christ, that fucking hurt,_ and Licht punches their head and they get the message to go into Hedgehog form.

“Come on,” Licht willingly picks them up (they don’t even have to climb on him!), and holds them close, “we’re getting a new tag.”

Their trip is fast- Licht knows exactly where to buy the tag, and it’s not a far walk from the hotel. The sun still beat on them though, and Hyde wanted to curl up and hide from it. It was too bright, far too bright-

Almost…

Almost like-

_“-love you, Lawless. My-”_

“Shit rat.”

Licht’s voice keeps them from remembering the past again, and he dangles the tag in front of their eyes. The tag now has a more silver kind of shine, and it gleams so much in the sun that it kind of hurts. But, they still wear the tag with pride when Licht carries them back outside and then back to the hotel.

In the room, it’s _then_ that Hyde realizes that Licht hasn’t even carved their name into the metal yet, and they hand it off to him.

“Liiiichtan, don’t take too long with it,” they’re impatient, of course they are, they wanted their proof of identity, and they take the risk of wrapping their arms around Licht’s shoulders, leaning over to watch him carve their name.

“Fuck off, demon,” Licht growls but… he doesn’t make any move to shove Hyde off of him. Sure, he tries to shrug them off, but usually he’d kick them through the wall or something.

“Don’t get too used to this,” Licht catches onto their thoughts, “I just don’t want to mess up the carving. If you want your life spared, get off of me _now.”_

Hyde peels themself off of Licht with a pout, moving to jump onto the soft bed the hotel had to offer.

_Too much sun,_ they choose to use that as their reason to doze off. Though, they could have _sworn_ they saw Licht coming closer to them-

* * *

 

When Hyde woke up the next day, the tag was around their neck.

They looked over to Licht, who was still asleep and snoring a bit. They snickered a bit, holding quiet laughter behind their hand, all while holding the tag close to their heart.

(They figured out their third reason to _not_ hide from the world.)


End file.
